


Melon no Jutsu

by FruitFrakker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Romance, blueberry inflation, fruit expansion, watermelon inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Naruto has a 'surprise' for Tsunade, with a little help from Jiraya, but things quickly get our of hand. Breast Expansion and Watermelon Transformation/Expansion; Second Person Present Tense. One-Shot.





	Melon no Jutsu

_Granny Tsunade_

It's the sarcastic teasing-name you call her by, poking fun of her age and vanity. But truthfully, you don't really care if i's just chakra holding her looks together, do you? Her statuesqe--albeit often scowling--face, her luscious blonde hair, and particularly the way her body fills out her Hopi. These feelings aren't... particularly convenient--there's no way in hell anything's gonna happen between you two--but you can't just... ignore these feelings, right? So of course you vent it into teasing, but even that's not enough these days. You need something a bit more, something a bit more... pervy.

The hand holding the platter quivers as you walk up the stairs of the Hokage's estate, excess juice from the slice of watermelon sitting atop it sloshing about. Getting Jiraya's help in infusing the fruit was easy, but he shrunk at the notion of being along with you when it came time for her to actually eat it. You might be getting coldfeet yourself, but you push it from your mind; with a rack like hers, maybe she wouldn't notice a slight addition. You gulp, having really no idea how big the melon will make her tits. Images fill your head of her bosom bursting from her dress, filling the room and crushing you. You shiver, but you have to admit the idea has at least a bit of appeal.

Finally you reach the sliding door to her room and meekly rap your knuckle against the frame, explaining that you have a treat for her. There's a bit of a grunt and a yawn in reply, then "Fine fine, just don't take too long." You swallow your reservations and slide the door open.

The Hokage is not at her desk, but rather sprawled out on a futon to the side of the room, one hand place on her shapely thigh while the other lifts a drinking gourd--doubtlessly filled with sake--to her lips, which her nurses heartily. Her blonde bangs are a bit frayed and disheveled, and her cheeks are a rosy red, her brown eyes glancing at you with sleepy irritation. Her breasts feel ready to pop out from her Hopi without any of your help, and you could almost swear the purple chakra mark on her temple was crooked. There's still a sense of elegance to her trashy repose, but moreover it looks like she might not be too fussy about what you have planned for her. 

"So, what kid," she places the gourd down, looking at the platter. "Is that all you've got to show me? A slice of fruit?"

You clear your throat, placing the melon before her. You--after a false start--explain to her that it was a specially grown watermelon you'd found in the marketplace, infused with chakra to promote youthfulness and longevity. Her eyes narrow slightly at your pinch--you wince internally--but ultimately she shrugs.

"Those quacks down in the market will foist _anything _on you if you let'em," She says, grabbing the slice with two hands and lifting it to her head. "But hey, you only live once. Let's see..."

She takes a giant, sloppy bite, juice gushing out out and splattering down her dress; a few stray flecks even stain your jumper. Her cheeks bulge with melon flesh as she chews, more juice dribbling down her chin, before she swallows it seeds and all. "Well, it's certainly... refreshing, I'll say." She seems a bit more curious in the melon now, flexing it around a bit before taking another bite. "Weally..weally jushy," She's speaking with a full mouth, seeds and chunks of melon falling out. "And shweet... mmph..." She place the melon back on the plate, folding her arms together and gently rubbing them together. "I do feel... rather tingly now... maybe it actually work-"

And it's show time: her words are cut short by a wheeze as her hands fly to her breasts. They always were a bit too large for the dress she squeezed into, but now breast flesh is pushing over the neckline of her Hopi, her clearly erect nipples pressing against the fabric. The rate of expansion takes both of you by surprise, by now her bosom is as wide as her shoulders, flaring back her jacket a bit, which she quickly tucks back over to preserve a modicum of decency. And all the while you hear a gurgling and sloshing, damp spots appearing over her teats. She grunts, unused to the extra weight, rolling on the futon a bit to get in a more comfortable position, breast bobbing about and sloshing all the while. Finally, the growth seems to peter, leaving a confused and winded Tsunade to make sense of her situation.

"What... what _was _that," she pants, both her hands having trouble grasping at her 'enhanced' pair of tits. More liquid is running down her front now; she runs her fingers across the wet spot but quickly recoils with a sharp moan, accidentally stroking her nipple. "What is _this_?" She shakes her bosom, filling the room again with loud sloshing. "What the hell does this have to do with youth..." Her eye catches the smirk at the corner of your mouth you're trying to hide, and her face suddenly sours. "_You_... you did this on purpose, didn't you."

Your heart shrinks down into your gut, you have no idea what to say, so instead you stutter impotently. "Ya think it's fun having giant, lactating tits?! God," She lifts the gourd taking another mighty swig, before tossing the empty vessel aside. "How am I gonna explain this to Shizune..." She glances back at you. "What are you standing here for? You gave me this rack, now aren't you gonna use it?"

You bite your lip, feeling your heart race. Your eyes focus on the teats clearly sticking out through her Hopi, calling you like a siren. You glance back at her face with a confused mixture of fear and arousal. "I'm saying suck off my tits, you moron!" She grunts, her hands stroking her sensitive flesh through her dress. You're not in a position to disobey, so you lower your head, forming your lips into a perfect o as they ever so slowly come into contact with the drenched fabric pulled across her breast. Tsunade's beginning to moan, though glancing up--as well as you can see over her bosom anyways--reveals a look of consternation. "Dammit would you hurry it up?" She grabs a clump of spiky blond hair at the back of your head and forces you against her breast, practically smothering you in marshmallow hell. Well, there's no real point in resisting now. You bite down, sensually but forcefully, your hand grabbing at the breast as a spray of liquid shoots into your mouth. Tsunade reacts immediately, throwing her head back. "Dammit Naruto, why does it feel so good?!" You're too lost in a sea of hormones for the taste to immediately register, but soon it dawns on you--Tsunade's milk tastes like... _watermelon juice_?

You stumble backward, slightly confused as Tsunade leans back herself with a contented sigh. "That... that wasn't half bad...I still feel that tingle all over me..." Her fingers gingerly stroked her breasts, soft moans escaping her lips. "These are gonna be a bitch to deal with though, gonna have to look into changing them back... something the matter?"

Her words aren't registering because you're transfixed by her face. Out from her neckline tendrils of emerald and green crept over her face, forming a clear striped pattern. You can even now see it run down her arms... she must be turning green all over! You bite your lip, unsure of what to say. Now Tsunade looks rather concerned, groaning and stroking her stomach. "Crap... I'm starting to feel full, is this-" Finally it hits her, the bizarre shades that now coat her head to toe--with pink overtones on her cheeks. She twists the hand about as if it were unreal, then looks back at you, thoroughly confused. "Don't tell me there's more?"

You swear up and down you didn't mean this to happen; that it was only meant for breast enhancement and even had Jiraya-

"That perverted old fool?!" She scoffs, grasping at her stomach which now gurgles loudly, arching her back to help deal with the pressure. "You _trusted _him to show restraint? Oh god what is happening to me-"

Her torso suddenly expands out nearly half a foot. No, not her belly; not even her waist. Her entire torso is now foot wider, like a barrel slopping in arch to her navel. Her Hopi--_somehow_\--was not immediately torn to ribbons, but it's looking awfully stretched out; her obi in particular is digging into her waist several inches. Both of you look wide-eyed at her rapid expansion, though being in the thick of it Tsunade is quickly overcome by the new sensations, moaning as she impotently grasps at her rotund midsection. She rocks awkwardly back and forth as her now rounded back lifts her off the futon, kicking her legs frantically in the air, though how long that'll last is suspect as her thighs and calves begin bulging out, tearing the seems of her black trousers apart. And... maybe it's your eyes playing tricks on you, but is Tsunade growing... longer?

"Oh... oh god..." The Hokage moans, her now thickening arms desperately grasping for her navel, which easily expands beyond reach. Finally tears slice through her obi, sending the purple fabric belt flying across the room, her dress falling open to reveal streaks of dark and light green running up and down her body. Her breasts, while nowhere near as noticeable, seem to be growing again, a gush of red juice running down her side from her teat. She thrashes about again, juice soaked hair swaying over her puffy green face, but even this mobility seems fleeting--her upper arms and thighs have thickened to the point they are barely distinguishable from her torso. With a crack the crotch of her pants tears to pieces, leaving only a bit of intact fabric to cover her ankles, though even those are not immune to the growth. And still she grows longer, her expanding torso pushing her head and feet further and further apart, now sticking out several feet from the futon which is now completely soaked in her juices.

"Jiraya... that bastard..." she grunts, feeling her bloated cheeks press against what once as he collarbone. Her shoulders are no longer visible; it's like her head is planted on one side of an egg, with only her vestigial forearms and tremendous tits to break up the ovaloid contour. Her jacket somehow clings to her turgid physique, though it can't last long; you already hear the crackle of fabric tearing apart. It's almost to the point you can barely distinguish groans and sloshes of whatever's filling her from the moans she's making, though her bulging form doesn't occasionally shout expletives towards a certain toad sage. Finally what little is left of her limbs is pulled in, yet she still she flaps her useless hands about in the little divots they're sequestered in. She's not one to take this lying down, you'll give her that.

Finally, after a minute or two of rapid transformation, the growth comes to a halt; the gurgling--for the most part--replaced by a gentle sloshing as she rolls left to right. She's tremendous; you won't even bother putting numbers to it, but spine to navel she's even 'taller' than you are, and if she were oriented head to toe--not an exact metaphor as her feet are a bit splayed to either side, with her lady bits dribbling juice near the bottom--her head would be smooshed against the ceiling. It's all way too, too much, for both of you, though Tsunade is definitely getting the worst of it; barely able to see beyond the horizon of her inflated form, with her frazzled twin tails hanging perpendicularly to her head. Yet... even now, there definitely is something... exciting about her new form, though 'elegant' isn't exactly at the tip of your tongue. Still... she's a sight to behold all the same, though she might not exactly agree with you.

"Naruto..." The Hokage grunts, her voice slightly muffled by her own bulk. This snaps you momentarily from your voyeurism, growing a bit self-conscious of the continued eagerness you're showing. "Stop... gawking and fetch me a full flask...nnnf... pronto." You don't know if liquor is the best thing to be having after becoming a fruit, but fuck it you're not a doctor. You timidly walk to a nearby cupboard, grab a gourd within and shuffle back to Tsunade's head. Even through the newfound puffiness you can tell she's just 'done' with all this, even with the moans that escape her lips. She eyes the gourd and grunts, opening her mouth. You oblige, popping the top off and pressing the spout against her plump dark green lip--it's a bit tougher wedging it in than you thought it'd be, with her chin and lower jaw tucked away in the divot. You pour for a few seconds then make to pull back, but grunts again, shaking her head all about and flapping her dainty hands. You sigh, guess she wants all of it. You press it back against her lips and turn it up, draining the bottle of every last drop. She eagerly drains it like a suckling babe, then seems distraught once you toss it aside. "Another," she says with a cough, the red glow on her cheeks growing brighter, a bit of renewed gurgling within her.

Despite your misgivings, you're not about to deny her, so you grab another flask and administer it to her. Her bulbous cheeks are now red as firetrucks, or would be without the green base. Finally her eager lips release the empty gourd which you again toss aside. "Better," she wheezes, taking labored breaths as she basks in the glow of her inebriation. She taps her fingertips against her flesh contently. "Jeez... I feel weird...." she murmurs, rocking slightly side to side. "Like... kinda rind but... kinda not... Go ahead, feel it..." Her eyes glance, the best they can, at her pair of 'melons'--no longer the most ridiculous thing about her but still no slouches themselves, each easily being larger than her head. You're seriously in 'in for a penny, in for a pound' territory by this point, so you do as she bids, running your fingers across her striped breast. It's certainly firmer than normal skin, but not 'hard' per se either; there's enough give for your fingers to imprint against it. She's surprisingly cool to the touch, though it grows warmer as your fingertips trace to her still leaking teat. Tsunade moans, this time not holding back, an extra spurt of juice coming out as a gurgle shivers her body.

"Th-that's good enough," she grunts, her face growing even more flustered. Blushing yourself, you retreat from her breast back to her a head. She has a look of, if not satisfaction, then the best approximation she can have, given the circumstances. "At least I don't feel like I'm gonna explode... mostly..." She sighs, patting herself with her hands again. "I mean... I guess I can see why that pervert could be into this but... fuck..." She rolls her eyes, rocking a bit to work up an internal churn. "Once I stopped feeling like I was about to burst apart, all of _this _feels like... like being in a pillow fort, or under a dozen blankets..." She giggles. "God this is so stupid! I mean, look at me! I'm a drunk ass watermelon fiftysomething with huge ass tits; I'm ridiculous!" Her voice is growing more slurred, her eyes heavier. She cranes her head--again barely--and shoots you a sultry glance. "What about you kid? You into this shit?"

  
You don't exactly know what to say. You certainly hadn't _planned _on this happening, but now that it had--and now that it seemed unlikely that she'd straight up merc you--you can't say you dislike the look. You try to explain your weird feelings to her, running your hair through her yellow hair as you do, admiring the way her purple chakra point stands out against the emerald stripe it sits atop. Your attempts at a measured explanation cause Tsunade to chuckle. "Okay okay, I get it... I guess we're all perverts at the end of the day... Still." Her expression slightly hardened. "Konohana can't exactly have a watermelon for a Hokage, and I have no intention to step aside over this... nonsense. Shizune and Sakura should be able to easily reverse this; that old toad wasn’t exactly known for intricate medical jutsu."

Her eyes narrow, craning her head as much as it can to face you. “And you, don’t think I forget about why exactly you gave me that melon. I swear you men, you think just cause we have big tits we’re your playthings?” You shrink back a bit, sticking your hands in your pockets nervously as you bite your lip. “Jiraya will duly get his, and oh boy will he ever get it, but you have a bill to pay as well…” There’s a bit of gleam in her brunette eyes. “No reason to contact Shizune immediately… I figure spending the night attending to my needs would be a good start to your punishment.” The bright red glow of otherwise emerald cheeks is really starting to show. “Keep in mind, I am a very particular lady, even as… a giant watermelon,” she giggles, rocking herself side to side slowly as if to appear more alluring. It works. “Not many men can keep up with me, and if you can’t, well…” A devilish grin creeps up her puffy face. “I think I’ve made myself clear.”

Yes m’am, you mutter, unsure of whether to be thrilled, afraid, or both.


End file.
